This invention relates generally to the field of eyeglasses and more specifically to eyeglasses with a built in enclosure feature.
Eyeglasses of various types are well known. They are typically comprised of a frame member that supports a pair of lenses and a pair of temple bars. The left temple bars is hingedly attached to the left side of the frame and the right temple bar is hingedly attached to the right side of the frame. The uses for eyeglasses include the use of corrective lenses for people who have less than perfect vision, as well as sun glasses for eye protection from the rays of the sun, and also safety glasses worn by people who are in close proximity to flying debris.
Typically, when a pair of eyeglasses are folded in the stored position, the temple bars reside behind the frame. Because the temple bars are folded behind the frame, the lens portion of the glasses remains exposed and can become scratched unless they are covered by an eyeglass case or sleeve of some sort. The deficiency of the prior art is that a separate case or sleeve is needed to protect folded eyeglasses. A separate case is problematic in that it can be lost or forgotten thereby increasing the chance of the lenses of the folded eyeglasses to become scratched or dirty.